


life and death (heaven and hell)

by Fierysky



Series: Phil/Melinda [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pregnancy, Shotgun Wedding, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Tahiti reallyisa magical place. It's where Phil Coulson was reborn, and nearing the end of his life, it's where he and Melinda conceive. And now it's helping the team come back together.





	life and death (heaven and hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plechka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plechka/gifts).



> This idea came about after chatting with my friend Plechka, who is such a light in the fandom :)
> 
> Beta'd by @marvelthismarvelthat, thanks babe!

Phil and Melinda had an amazing couple of months together in Tahiti and contrary to what the team thought, they’d merely rested for the first two weeks.

“Sun, sea, sand,” Phil had quirked a smile at Melinda when the Zephyr was just a dot in the blue sky. “What else do we need?”

Melinda grunted.

“Sleep,” she replied, with feeling.

And sleep they did.

Their resort was right on the beach and after settling in, Phil ordered room service. It was on the Federal Government’s dime thanks to Daisy, and he ordered champagne, almost everything on the seafood menu for Melinda, and for him, a simple steak, medium rare.

“If the team could see us now,” Melinda said, as she sat on Phil’s lap, feeding him succulent shrimp scampi.

“Knowing Daisy, they probably can.” Phil meant it as a joke, but at May’s furrowed brows, he scrambled up to check every nook and cranny.

“No surveillance,” Phil finally said. “I’m ready to get in the water.”

Melinda agreed and they held hands as they walked down to the gift shop to buy swimsuits.

“Who is Lily Pulitzer?” May muttered as she browsed the fluorescent bathing suits and coverups. “And what drugs are she on?” But she ended up taking the loudest tropical patterns, because why not? They saved the world, Phil was dying, and she was on _vacation_.

“This reminds me of you and Andrew,” Phil commented, as he picked up a Hawaiian shirt “Your trip to Hawaii?”

“The shirt was tacky then and it’s tacky now,” May smirked, but memories surfaced and she sobered. “Soon, I’ll be missing you, too.”

“Mel, I’m sorry-”

“Let's make memories,” Melinda cut him off, her voice urgent. “I want to try the Jacuzzi.” And without waiting for a response, she pulled him to pay, Hawaiian shirt, fluorescent bathing suits and all.

When they returned to the suite, she changed into the first bikini from the gift shop bag. It was a floral pattern, with pink and yellow hibiscus flowers, and her dusky skin glowed against the bright colors.

 _This is what Melinda deserves_ , Phil thought, as she dug in the bag for a new pair of shades. _Vacations and trying new things._ His gaze dipped to her cleavage as she bent over, and when she looked up and grinned mischievously, like the Melinda from his memories, his heart soared.

“I love you,” he murmured huskily. “I don’t deserve you.”

Mel straightened up, adjusting her bikini top, a smile still on her lips. “I know that already. Suit up.”

Phil grinned and did just that.

The realized at the Jacuzzi they weren’t as young as they used to be.

Phil normally drank beer, but with the steaming water, he guzzled the refreshing champagne and was tipsy in no time. Melinda who never drank, was buzzed after a glass. They both staggered out of the hot tub and into the shower, where Melinda giggled as Phil tried to kiss her and missed.

They dried off and went to bed, blissed out and in each other’s arms, and didn’t wake up till the next evening.

Melinda and Phil’s routine for the next couple of weeks rejuvenated them. After waking up, they would order room service then go for a swim in the ocean and watch the sunset, then have a nightcap in the Jacuzzi, before showering together and sleeping.

There were no alarms, no phones, no contact with the outside world. Melinda got deliciously tanned, while Phil got sunburned, and they both put on a few pounds.

“So this is why they call them love handles,” Phil teased Mel, as he placed his hand around her waist. They were walking in the surf on the beach, and she tackled him immediately, lifting him up.

“Say sorry,” she threatened, but loving how alive he was in that moment.

“S-Sorry,” Phil wheezed in laughter. The crashing waves and his mirth soothed May's soul. She threw him in the water anyway and giggled when he pulled her in, the salty water baptizing their relationship anew. 

“Remember when I said I deserved to a night in my own bed?” May whispered that night as they were settling to sleep.

“Hmm,” Phil nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent.

“That only matters if you’re in it.” She leaned over and brushed her lips on his. “I'm ready.”

“God, I’ve been waiting,” Phil whispered before deepening the kiss.

And just like that, their Tahiti routine changed to making love, eating and going to the beach,  with very little sleep.

They did it everywhere, but May's favorite place was on the beach at night, under the canopy of stars and crashing waves to accompany the sounds of their lovemaking.

Tahiti _was_ a magical place.

“Fitz says the light from the stars we see could be from the past,” May hummed one night. “I wonder if the light of our sun will be some other planet’s future?” They’d laid down a fluffy beach towel on the sand and were now nestled together under the light of the moon.

“Think they've found Fitz?” Phil carded his hand through her hair. “I wonder how Jemma is doing?”

Melinda could feel his heart race under her palm and she stroked his chest to ease his tension.

“Nothing we can do,” she said, practically.

“I've made so many mistakes.” Phil sat up and held her hand. “The biggest one was wasting precious time.”

Melinda smirked. “Then don't.” She pushed him back down and straddled his face to show him a better use for his mouth.

* * *

 

“I left everything for you,” Phil said, nonchalantly, another night, as they were dozing off after enjoying each other.

“Hmm?”

“My will. I left you as executor.” He paused.  “I sent the keys to my safety deposit boxes to Lian.”

Melinda felt a sharp pain in her heart and in her belly. Hearing her mom would be involved made it seem real.

His death.

“I love you, Phil,” Melinda blinked back tears.

“I love you too Mel,” he pulled her in for a hug. “I want you to be secure when I'm gone.”

Melinda nodded bleakly and turned away while he stroked her back as she cried.

* * *

 

Phil woke up the next day with an urge to put everything in order. It had been over a month, which was way past the amount of time he'd been given. Any moment now could be his last.

“I want to be cremated,” Phil said over breakfast. “Daisy can decide what to do with my ashes.”

Melinda nodded blankly as she stared at her fruit salad. The smell was making her nauseous and she wanted to throw up. Whose idea was it to have pungent pineapple for breakfast?

When Phil's food came,  an omelet with the greasy smell of sausage, bacon _and_ ham, with a jaunty sprig of parsley, her stomach lurched.

“The parsley,  Phil,” Melinda croaked. “It smells like dirt.”

“Dirt?” was all Phil managed before she threw up.

* * *

 

**A dozen pregnancy tests later**

“Just my luck,” Melinda threw the pee stick at Phil. “To get pregnant when you’re about to die.”

“Well, I kinda didn't have a say in the dying part.”

“I am on birth control,” Melinda started pacing. “How could this happen?”

“What can I say,” Phil smirked. “My little soldiers-"

The glare Melinda sent him promised an even earlier demise, so he shut up.

“We have to go back,” she was walking to the closet. “Make plans. I need to see a doctor-" she broke off with a gasp. “All that champagne I've been drinking!”

“It'll be fine,” Phil soothed. “My mom smoked a pack a day with me.”

“No, she didn't.”

“She didn't but it made you think though.” Phil kissed her forehead.

Melinda sagged against him before a terrifying thought struck. “You're calling my mother.”

Phil laughed. “ _You’re_ telling the team.” They ended up putting off calling Lian till the morning and fell asleep with Phil cradling Melinda’s stomach.

* * *

 

The call to Lian doused cold water on their warm tropical vacation.

“Phillip J. Coulson,” Lian declared. “If you do not have the strength to find a way to stay alive for my daughter, please think about my unborn grandchild and _bring them home_.”

They were on the next flight to Lian’s house.

* * *

 

“Ma, we’re not getting married.”

“You’re getting married, Qiaolian”

“Mrs. May, Mel doesn’t want to get married.”

“Did you propose to my daughter?”

“Well, no-”

“So how do you know she doesn’t want to get married?”

Phil looked to Melinda for support, but instead, she was staring out the window, a faraway look in her eyes.

“I don’t want her to marry me just because I’m dying," Phil finally said. "Because she's sorry for me,” 

“I don’t want you to marry me because I’m pregnant,” Melinda replied, blinking back tears.

Lian resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Both of you are foolish.” She placed her teacup decisively on the table. “Phillip, there are advantages for Melinda being your widow and not your mistress.”

“Ma-”

“And Qiaolian, the best time to marry a man is when he’s dying.”

“ _Ma!_ ”

* * *

 

Daisy was sleeping fitfully onboard the Zephyr. Since that fateful day on the beach, worry about Coulson shadowed her every moment.

“Daisy, wake up!” Jemma burst into her bunk.

“Is it Fitz?” Daisy jumped up, her heart hammering.

“No, I’m afraid.”  Jemma’s eyes misted as they searched Daisy’s face. “Red alert. From May. The Zephyr is en route to Washington.”

Daisy let out a cry, as she fell back on her bunk.

“But May said not to worry. It’s good.”

“How can a Red Alert be good?” Daisy punched her pillow.

“I don’t know,” Jemma sniffled. She hesitated, then sat next to Daisy, the first time they were in such proximity since the thing with Fitz happened. “But May wouldn’t lie.”

Daisy smiled through her tears. “No, she wouldn't.”

They sat together for the rest of the flight, neither talking nor moving closer. But neither moving away.

* * *

 

 

Daisy had hung back, when the Zephyr first landed, not wanting to be an over emotional jackass, and May had to look for her.

“Sorry,” she murmured when she saw the older agent. “It’s just too much.”

“I know,” May sidled next to her and held her hand. “It’s okay.” And Melinda May actually hugged her. “It’s going to be okay.”

Unease skittered across Daisy’s spine.

“Please tell me you’re not dying too,” she blurted, as panic seized.

May broke into a wide grin and drew Daisy’s hand to rest on her still flat belly. “I’m not. Not with this little one.”

“Little one?” Daisy’s mouth dropped open. “Are you _-_ ” and she shrieked when May happily nodded.

“You’re pregnant? That’s crazy!” Daisy flew into May’s arms and gripped her in a tight hug. “Congratulations! Oh my god, am I hurting the baby?” She stepped back and patted May’s stomach. “Can I get to babysit? Can the baby have a sleepover with me? When is it due?” She paused her barrage of questions. “Coulson _is_ the baby daddy  right?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “We’re getting married tomorrow. You’re going to be my maid of honor.”

“Thank you for asking me?” Daisy frowned before a thought struck. “Does this mean that Phil’s gonna beat this thing?”

All the emotion drained out of Melinda, and she clenched her jaw. She shook her head, the sadness in her eyes conveying what she couldn’t say.

But the knowledge of a baby on the way buoyed Daisy as the wheels in her head started turning. No way Phil was gonna die before even meeting his baby.

“Phil Coulson, baby daddy” Daisy marveled aloud, before pulling May into another hug. “I hope it’s a girl. I always wanted a baby sister.”

May stroked her back, long even strokes. “If we don’t have a girl, that’s fine. I already have a daughter.”

They cried, then hugged some more and Daisy made up her mind.

Robbie Reyes and the Hell Demon he carried were the reason why Coulson was in this mess, they could damn well get him out of it. And with her power up from the serum that defeated Graviton? She would travel to Hell herself to find Reyes and drag his sorry ass back.

* * *

 

Phil and Melinda’s wedding took place at a quiet courthouse with the entire SHIELD team present, and under the watchful eye of Lian May. Her father couldn’t make it in time, but he gifted them with the deed to their family home that they’d never sold after the divorce.

“Your mom was right, Mrs. Coulson,” Phil quipped. “Marriage is beneficial.”

“Well Mr. Coulson,” Melinda smiled. “I intend to show you how beneficial later.”  

And Mr. and Mrs. Coulson scandalized all of SHIELD by leaving their own wedding brunch early.

“I need brain bleach,” Daisy said as Lola sped away.

“I need to take notes,” Elena dug her elbow in Mack’s ribs.

Only Jemma was silent, a yearning look on her face.

“So where next, guys?” Agent Piper spoke up. “We have the lead on Hunter to help us with Enoch.”

“I talked it over with Mack. I’m staying here,” Daisy faced everyone. “I have a new lead to give Coulson some time. His baby and May deserve that.” And she held Jemma’s gaze, daring her to contradict her.

“That sounds like a marvelous idea,” Jemma bit her lip.

“But-?” Daisy challenged. Emotions were high with all the new revelations, and she was spoiling for a fight.

“Please come back to us,” Jemma wiped her eyes as tears fell. “I can’t lose you too.”

All the anger drained out of Daisy, and she nodded, before going around to hug everyone, and she lingered at Jemma.

“Give me two weeks to check some things out,” she squeezed her friend’s hand, they were cold as always. “ If I can’t get a good plan A or B, I’ll be back.”

Jemma sniffled. “And if not?” 

“Then you’re gonna help me bring Robbie back and save Coulson so I can help you find Fitz.”

“Us against the world?” Jemma smiled through her tears.

Daisy snorted. “Us trying to save these dumbass men.”

Jemma giggled. “I have something to tell you.” She pulled Daisy to the side. “I’d been meaning to bring it up but I didn’t know how.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize-”

“I’m pregnant.”

Daisy’s jaw dropped as did Jemma’s.

“I never did apologize, did I?” Jemma breathed, her hand on her mouth.

“You’re pregnant?!” Daisy’s eyes were wide as saucers. “With Fitz #2’s baby while you go find  Fitz #1? Holy-”

“Shh, be quiet,” Jemma clapped her hand over Daisy’s mouth.  “And don’t call them that. I mean, don't call _him_ that.”

And for the first time in a long time, the girls talked for the rest of the evening, and into the night. While they couldn’t change the past, as long as they kept communicating, they could salvage their future.

* * *

 

Director Mack was happy for May and Coulson, sure, but he was glad when they left so he could get back to running SHIELD and their missions. Daisy wanting to go off would put a serious dent in their manpower, but it would be for the best. They depended on her Inhuman abilities too much.

“Speaking of Inhuman,” he muttered. Where was his?

As if on cue, Elena appeared, her normally bright face looking wan.

“You okay, _mi amor_?” Mack was immediately at her side.

Elena bit her lip. She hated lying to Mack, and God knows she should know better after everything that happened, but _Dios_ , the man hovers so.

“I’m perfectly fine,” she forced a smile. “I ate something that didn’t agree with me.”

“That’s been happening a lot,” Mack observed.

Good thing Hope’s mother didn’t have any signs of morning sickness, Elena thought as she waved away Mack’s concern. Because even Mack couldn’t be _that_ slow.

The team ended spending an extra day to get some down time before the next mission.

* * *

 

“Do you miss it?” Melinda asked that night, as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky. They were at a luxurious hotel, signed in as Mr. and Mrs. Coulson.

“I don’t,” Phil rubbed his cheek on Melinda’s as he cradled her stomach. “Everything I need is right here.”

Melinda sighed contentedly as she drifted to sleep, unsure what the future would bring but knowing she had everything she needed for right now. 

* * *

 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is much appreciated. This is only my second time writing for Philinda, so my apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> I like the idea of Jemma searching the heavens for Fitz, and Daisy searching hell, while May and Coulson are on earth.
> 
> I also think a baby is a great way to open up a way for everyone to want Coulson to return.


End file.
